closinglogosfandomcom-20200214-history
Curious Pictures Inc.
Logo descriptions by Cameron McCaffrey, BigRene2, and WizardDuck 1st Logo (January 7, 1993-May 5, 2000) Logo: Over a white background, we see a red question mark fade in, and after 2.5 seconds, "curious ictures" (a question mark replaces the "P"). After 3 seconds, "curious ictures" fades out. FX/SFX: The fade-in or none. Music/Sounds: The ending theme of the show. Availability: Only appears on A Little Curious episodes on HBO Family. Also appeared on the short film The Louie n' Louie Show, but this logo was cut when the short was aired (and re-created) forKaBlam! Scare Factor: None; a cute logo to the touch. 2nd Logo (May 6, 2000- ) . Left: Logo described below. Center: "Dot of Smoke" variant. Right: The still version. Nicknames: "The Dot", "Dot of Smoke", "City Dot", "Runaway Dot" Logo: On a black background, we see these words written across it: curious?ictures Suddenly, the dot in the "?" morphs into a human-like thing with dots and lines representing its hands, feet, arms, and legs and falls down. It runs towards the right end of the screen. Variants: There were two variations of this logo: The first one has the "?" dot flying around, spinning in circles, then flying quickly towards the bottom right of the screen, leaving a trail of smoke as it does so. This one has been nicknamed "The Dot of Smoke." The second one has a still picture of the logo. On Rush Zone: Guardians Of The Core, the logo plays in reverse. FX/SFX: The dot morphing and running on the "dot" logo, and the dot flying on the "Dot of Smoke" logo. Cheesy Factor: Simple animation for the dot on the "dot" logo, but the "The Dot of Smoke" logo has pretty nice CGI, actually. Music/Sounds: On the "dot" logo, there are squeaking sounds as the dot falls down and runs. On the "The Dot of Smoke" logo, there is a loud "WHOOSH" sound, On later episodes there is a different loud "WHOOSH" sound, although on Little Einsteins, the ending theme plays over it. Availability: First sighted on the Cartoon Network show Sheep in the Big City, which is long gone from TV. However, the "dot" logo which appeared on that show was seen on the first episode of Codename: Kids Next Door. The "The Dot of Smoke" logo was seen on most KND episodes, & can be seen on Little Einsteins season 1 & 2 episodes on Disney Junior. The still logo can be sighted on Kids Next Door 2-part episodes. The "Runaway Dot" logo can be currently seen on a few episodes of Season 1 of Team Umizoomi & Currently the Season 2 of Team Umizoomi on Nickelodeon and Nick Jr., but sometimes this logo does not appear on some episodes of the Season 1 of Team Umizoomi itself at all. Scare Factor: None on the common version of this logo (the "Dot" version) and the still shot version of this logo, and low to medium for the "Dot of Smoke" version, because the loud noise and smoke may catch a few off guard. 3rd Logo (Sep. 19, 2003/2009) Nicknames: The Color Logo, The Curious Pictures Scratch, Weird Curious Pictures, Text From Hell, That even Stranger Logo After Kate Ashby Logo: on a white background with shapes that change slowy, we pan past a row text. Each text has color: Text 1: c color is "teal" Text 2: first u color is "yellow" Text 3: r color is "red" Text 4: first I color is "Pink" Text 5: o color is "orange" Text 6: 2nd U Color is "pink" Text 7: 1st S COLOR is "blue" Text 8: ? color is "purple" Text 9: 2nd I color is "dark yellow" Text 10: 2nd c color is "dark teal" Text 11: t color is "Dark pink" Text 12: 2nd u color is "gray" Text 13: r color is "black" (none) Text 14: e color is "gray" Text 15: 2ND s color is "white" After this we zoom out, during which I N C Doesn't appears letter-by letter. Then we see the complete text arranged with "curious" on between of "?ictures". In "?ictures", the '?' is purple, the "I" is dark yellow , and " the "c" is dark teal. Then the logos turns black and white while the "?" turns red a second later FX/SFX: Used by Sony Vegas Cheesy Factor/Music/Sounds: Same as The Klasky-Csupo 1st Logo, the text curious moves instead of dancing all the day long Availability: Comment. It Only Seen on Kate Ashby Shows, mostly taken from bully animated, and alarm Scare Factor: Depending on a variant Normal Variant: Low to medium, the shapes will scare people out Ending Variant: None Dark Variant: Low to nightmare, while the logo start haunt people. especially if you scared of that logo, you will be scared of that logo 4th Logo (Oct. 6, 2012, 2009, July 13, 2012, Nov. 20 2012) Nicknames: The Face, The Red Super Scary Face, "SSF" Robot, Red Read, ink Red Read. disjointed special feeler after Little Kate Ashby, text from hell 2? Logo: over a static red background, the black ink stain on a red/black gradient background with liquid effect appears by splattering all over the screen. the hand passes by drops magazine clippings of eyes and mouth in red bars onto the liquid background (Witch the eyes cannot wiggle). Face then says the company name the flying text come out from his mouth. The blocks arrange themselves to form the C-P Logo. During the Face's Screen Time, there are holes on a liquid background which revealsome of red background that emerge from center and slide off from many different directons. after that, the background the face disappear like CGL Television turning off, in The "?" in "?ictures" turns red and flashes faintly FX/SFX: 2D Animation Music/Sounds: Same as The Klasky-Csupo 2nd Logo Cheesy Factor: Red Read's Eyes zoomed in instead being dropped by the hand, Red Read looks Unsettling creepy Availability: Seen on a Greenytoons Scare Factor: Depending on a variant: Standard Version: depending how you thinking about Red Read, it can range from Low to nightmare. Red Read Face looks very creepy, If Red Read will come out of the nightmare and disjointed, children will find nightmare of this, it can find it funny and annoying, medium for you watch for use for it, Scary Logo Alternate Version: Medium to nightmare: Due to the bonus of Red Read Smiling can be unsetting. the credits cannot help, none a less, it must been seen credits as scary special Still Varaint: None, as it skips Red Read Altogether 5th Logo (June 15, Oct. 16, 2009) Nicknames: "The rooster, "Crazy Rooster", Pasil Curious Pictures Logo: on a green skyline, a rooster standing on a building on left or the center. as the sun shines, and rooster wakes up and open it's eyes (Taken From MTV Films Again). rooster then crows and C-P Logo flying out from screaming rooster, if the rooster finish screaming, it nearly disappears, The C-P Logo was grungier FX/SFX: Used by Sony Vegas Music/Sounds/Availability: Same as the Klasky-Csupo Rooster Logo , Taken from Frat for Esma and Bedroom movie Scare Factor: None 6th Logo (Dec. 12, 2004/1998) Nicknames: Red Read is Back, The SSF II, The Face II, Red Read is Coming Back! Super Cheesy Face Logo: on a white background, we see a Curious Pictures Logo is Grungy from rooster logo, Suddenly, Red Read Comes and pushes the Logo FX/SFX: The Red Read Pushing Music/Sounds: Same as 4th Logo, The BANK Sound is heard, and the glass crashing Availability: Seen on Robot Red Read Episodes Scare Factor: it can range everywhere from medium to nightmare. the cartoon sound effects will also get to some, and Red Read Coming and Staring at the lot of viewers and people will be unsetting too, If You scared of the 4th Logo, You will be scared of Red Read. Is nice to have him back Category:Logos Category:Scary Logos Category:SCRYNESS OVELOD